<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kimi Räikkönen's Guide To Washing Machines by BwOaHh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973959">Kimi Räikkönen's Guide To Washing Machines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh'>BwOaHh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi floods the basement, literally and Sebastian has married an idiot</p>
<p>@theprankinghorse asked for fluff, they get the fluff😃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kimi Räikkönen's Guide To Washing Machines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprankinghorse/gifts">theprankinghorse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kimi.... Kimi.... " Sebastian called out his husband. Sebastian came home from his morning run and Kimi was nowhere downstairs. Usually he was sprawled out on the couch in the mornings until  Seb comes home and they make breakfast together. Today he was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>Seb called Kimi again but he did not get a response. What if Kimi was kidnapped? Seb knew that the kidnapper would drop Kimi back in ten minutes but Seb was scared.</p>
<p>Seb ran upstairs to their bedroom and Kimi was not there. The sheets were unmade and Kimi's phone was on the bedside table. Seb went into the restroom to check if Kimi was there and he wasn't . </p>
<p>Ok he needs to call the police. </p>
<p>His husband is missing. </p>
<p>Seb ran down the stairs and grabbed his phone. He dialed the  police  station but immediately cut the call when he heard a crash at the basement. </p>
<p>Seb grabbed the badminton racket which was nearby and went downstairs. "Kimiii" He called out. </p>
<p>When Seb reached the basement it was a mess. He dropped the racket down and stood there in shock. Kimi was standing there shirtless only with his shorts trying to gather the foam coming from the washing machine and dump it back into the sink. He did not notice Seb standing there and was busy battling with the foam. </p>
<p>"Kimi you stupid dork, what have I told you? " Seb shouted at Kimi and Kimi blinked at him like a baby llama. </p>
<p>"Seb... I tried but this stupid washing machine is being stupid again... " Kimi tried to explain, his hands moving around foam splattering all over the place. </p>
<p>"Is the washing machine being stupid or are you being stupid... Good heavens Kimi" Seb walked through the mess trying not to slip into the soapy water. </p>
<p>"What did I tell you when you load the washing machine last time... Im getting that you are trying to help Kimi but look what you have done? " Seb somehow switched off the washing machine. He really was lucky that he did not get electrocuted. </p>
<p>"Seb it was asking for some turbo , wash and all that.. I got confused" Kimi scratched his head for which Seb sighed. Seb bent down and picked all the clothes which was strewn on the floor and he felt his husband's hands sneaking down his waist. </p>
<p>"You give me double the work Kimi. Next time you're sleeping on the couch" Seb glared at Kimi and Kimi snorted. He twirled Seb and lifted him. He placed Seb on the washing machine and took a handful of foam and smeared all over his face. "Kimi you oaf" Seb giggled and tried to push him away. Kimi smeared some more foam and Seb pulled Kimi near him. He kissed his husband and both of them had foam all over the place, and the floor. </p>
<p>"I love you, my small Finnish elephant" Seb stuck his tongue out at Kimi. </p>
<p>"Love you too , you idiot. Even though you buy complicated shit "</p>
<p>"Oh fuck it's my phone, it must be the police" Seb got down from the washing machine and Kimi looked puzzled. </p>
<p>"Police? "</p>
<p>"Well I thought you were kidnapped.... So I called the police"</p>
<p>"Oh god Seb... " Kimi groaned at his husband. </p>
<p>"What?? I dont want to give the kidnappers the burden of managing my husband, who doesn't even know how to handle a washing machine" Seb crossed his arms. </p>
<p>"Washing machines are evil Seb" Kimi pointed at the machine. </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you'll tell that for the next thirty years " Seb laughed at his husband who  was glaring at the washing machine trying to figure out what he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>